Talk:Total Drama Goat Island
Sign-Ups (CLOSED) * Fasha * Steve * Zeon (Not a host, a player. You'll LOVE the host) * Water Princess * (THE HOTTEST UNDER THE SUN) Hisana * Jeff * Ulqi * Krillin Jr. * Richie *Finn The Arrival Dark Zeon: ''on the screen, in front of two cabins Hello, maggots. Do to a failed attempt to gain control of my host, I have been forced to host this... show. And said host is a contestant. So, I will be spending the duration of the time torturing, er, bonding with the two slimeball, er, awesome teams. Ever few days, I will attempt to murder, umm, come up with a challange for the maggots- contestants to conquer. You know, I think you know the rest. The contestants will arrive momentarily. '''Jeff:' *Appears behind Dark Zeon* Hey DZ! Dark Zeon: '''Start a line, maggot. '''Water Princess: '''Wow this looks awsome *looks around hoping to see a familiar face* I guess I should get in line then *gets in line* '''Zeon: ''walking over, but is tripped by DZ, sending him into an epic faceplant'' Fasha *gets in line* Water Princess: *looks at Fasha then smiles* Hey your, umm, oh your Fasha right? (Finn):' '*is in line* ... Why did i sign up for this again.. Oh well i should at least try to win. *Ignoring everything around me* Krillin Jr.: *gets in line* Hey everyone! Jeff: *cuts into the front of the line* I wanted to be chef... Fasha Yes I am. Richie *already in line, her legs shaking slightly* Krillin Jr.: What's wrong, Richie? Dark Zeon: '''SILENCE, MAGGO- I mean, CONTESTANTS! '''Zeon: ''is still stuck in the ground'' Water Princess: *counting all the players* wait there are 3 people still missing... Steve: *walking on the water to the island* This is gonna be so cool Water Princess: 'Yeah good luck with that "Jesus" *manipulates water and Steve falls in* 'Richie *gets splashed when Steve falls in* *flinches* Guh-! Water Princess 'Oops sorry Richie... 'Richie ... *stands over by Zeon, hugging his arm* Finn: Well Captian! What will our teams be Sir. Ulqi *Arrives fashionably late, and glances at everyone else before pulling her hood over her face* Richie *blink blink* *looks over at Ulqi, still holding onto Zeon's arm* Haaaaaaaaaaai, Ulqi~! [Ulqi *blinks at Richie, then waves meekly at her* Fasha*thinks* I actually have no idea what happens on here Krillin Jr.: I am ready for this! I've watched these kind of shows all the time! Water Princess: '''Only Hisana is missing then. *still looking around* '''Steve: *manipulates the water to form a cyclone around me* I love knowing how to do things DZ: '''Alright, maggots. *Appears next to Richie, teleporting her to a different place in the line* While we wait for the final contestant, it's time to get familiar with each other. '''Water Princess: Well... ok then, but I am NOT going to speak to Steve cause we already... got aquainted with each other... *throws the water cyclone and Steve through a tree* But I am greatful to meet the others... Fasha *mutturing* hope I don't die again. Water Princess: *keeps slamming Steve through trees* Oh.. you won't die again Fasha... but Steve eventually will. Fasha Yay I won't die. Jeff: 'I'm feeling pretty confident. DZ! We gonna get this under way? '''Steve: '*teleports next to Richie* Hey Richie and Water P dont be a hater KJ: I can't die! Andriod advantage! Fasha *in head* Damn you andriod advantage! KJ: *now seems worried* Wait, I don't have THAT big of an advantage! Espeacialy in this competition! Your probably better than me. Dark Zeon: Since SOMEONE forgot to appoint one... who wants to be the chef? Note: this job means you'll not only serve as a henchman during some of the events, you will also be regulated to doing most of my paperwork, as well as cooking for me and everyone else. Oh, and if no one volunteers, well.... then I'll pick one of you. So, volunteers? Krillin Jr.: *a tiny dog comes out of KJ's pocket* Zien: I'll do it! Krillin Jr.: Zien! How long were you in there? Zien: About...2 hours. Krillin Jr.: Whatever. Dark Zeon: Excellent! Anyone else? '''Jeff:*runs to the front of the line* WAIT!! I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute. I mean chef. I volunteer to be chef. Fasha Why does everyone want to be chef,okay I want to be the chef. Zien: I just volenteered becuase I thought no one wanted to. I'll take the spot of whoever leaves. Water Princess: What's going on here?? Cause I lost track already, and when are we going to start the competition cause when I win I know who I'll vote for *looks at Steve* Steve: '''*looks at WP* Awwww you still love me dont you FashaUmm if she loves you then why did she slam you through trees '''Water Princess: Yeah... Thank you Fasha. And Steve if you think for a minute I'll go easy on you... Your very off track *flicks Steve on the head then goes to Fasha* I don't want Steve to stay very long in this game or I don't know WHAT to do. The first chance you get please vote off Steve... KJ: So, when's this thing going to start? Steve: '*walks over To Kj* Sup kid Fasha Okay then KJ: Hey! Your Steve, right? '''Steve: '''Yeah nice to meet you KJ 'Richie *just standing there, staring blankly* Kj: My real name is Krillin Jr, but I like to call myself KJ because...you know what, forget it. Steve: *'Thinking* Kj mind if I invite richie to join this conversation she looks bored KJ: Sure! '''Steve: '''Hey richie come over here 'Richie *blinks* Coming, St- *freezes* *bites her lip, clutching her tummy* KJ: Richie? What's wrong? Richie *groaning, blood dripping down her leg* oh God... it hurts..! KJ: Richie! *runs over to her and gives her a senzu bean* My last one. What happened anyway? Fasha *Gets out Phone* I'll find it out I just need to type whats happening to her--- *Gasps* Richie *sits on the ground, whimpering loudly as blood drips from her privates* *hugs her knees* Water Princess: You are lucky Fasha you actually have bars on your phone... I knew I never should've signed up for T-Mobile... Richie *cries out in pain* KJ: Oh, this is girl stuff. I'll see you later, I guess. *thinks* Well, that senzu bean was a waste. Water Princess: '''You can't go KJ... none of us can unless you want to forfeit the most amazing move EVER... Richie *whimpers* Fasha My phone lost connection :( KJ: I'm just walking over there. *walks a few feet away* Steve: *thinking* No this this cant be happening Richie *whimpers softly* '''Water Princess: '''I'm freaking out!! Steve: *in anger throws Kj of the dock* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Fasha O_O WHY DID YOU DO THAT! '''Water Princess: Dude you have problems... Why would you throw someone off the dock... *kicks Steve off the dock too* EAT IT! Fasha I'll help KJ *helps KJ out of water* Water Princess: Ok... And Steve, no one likes you except for Richie... I will NEVER make the same mistake in loving you again... DEAL WITH IT! Steve*climbs out of the water completly dry* I dont care what people think of me Miss "I own the water fear me." The only reason I am mad right now is because Richie had her period when she was supposed to be pregnant KJ: *groans* *to Fasha* Thanks. *to Richie* What was that for? Water Princess: Umm... KJ... it was the jerk-wad Steve who threw you in the water... KJ: Oh yeah. *turns to Fasha* What was that for? 'Water Princess: '... Ummm it wasn't Fasha... it was Steve...